Blind for a Day
by Marie J.W
Summary: During a battle Sailor Moon is blinded. Guess who comes to her rescue.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Blind for a Day  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: 1/4  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
URL: www.geocities.com/mariejwfanfics  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
I was going to make this a one-parter but then it seemed like it would   
be better as a longer story. So I'm making it a multi-parter.  
This story takes place in the "First Season" and it's about Serena   
getting blind and having to deal with it. This is a romance and so it   
will be fun!  
WARNING: If you do not EMAIL I might be inclined to NOT write the next   
chapter (Gosh, the things a writer has to do for email ::Sigh::).  
  
-----  
  
  
"This is going to be awesume! Just wait until Sammy hears about this, he   
is going to be sooo jealous!" Serena squealed as she danced around with a   
ticket to the Tokyo Music Awards.  
"Calm down, Serena, you're making a scene." Ray mumbled under her breath.  
Serena stopped dancing and settled for staring at the ticket with wide eyes,   
"I can't believe it. Shoo mi is going to be there! He is sooo dreamy!"  
"Hey Shoo mi is my guy!" Ray glared, "You can have Tuishan."  
"He's cute but his music stinks. I don't know why he's going." Lita used   
the ticket as a fan to wave off the afternoon heat.  
"Yeah! Shoo mi is definitely going to win and I'm going to be there when   
it happens!" Serena started to dance around again.  
A sweat drop appeared on Amy's forehead, "Um... aren't you getting a   
little excited, Serena? It's only a concert."  
"Excuse me?" Serena, Ray and Lita all glared evilly at Amy.  
"Eh... never mind." She looked down with exasperation.  
"You know, they said when I got the tickets that we had to bring a partner."  
"Huh?" Serena looked at Lita with confusion.  
"It says it on the ticket as well. Wow, who am I going to bring?" Ray   
scratched the back of her head, "I don't know that many people."  
"You can bring Chad." Lita suggested.  
Ray opened her mouth to protest but Serena beat her to it.  
"WHAT! I have to bring someone?!" Serena started to wail, "This isn't fair!   
I don't have any one!"  
"Serena! Pipe down." Ray bonked the girl on the head then glared at Lita,   
"I'm not bringing Chad. He'd want to hold my hand and everything."  
Lita rolled her eyes.  
"Do I have to go?" Amy's small voice pleaded.  
"Of course, Amy. Besides, the tickets aren't refundable." Lita put a hand   
on Amy's shoulder, "It will be fun."  
"I don't have any one to take either."  
"There's Greg."  
Amy blushed, "I don't think he would go..."  
"Awww... come on! If you want, I'll ask him for you."  
"What?" Amy jumped back shaking her head, "No... no..."  
Lita smiled, "What ever you say but you have to bring someone. I plan to   
ask Andrew if he'll go with me."  
"Andrew has a girlfriend." Ray pointed out.  
"So?"  
"Lita!" All three girls shouted.  
Lita sweat dropped, "Oh fine. Then I'll ask the guy I met over at the mall."  
"The guy who looked like Chad?" Serena asked.  
"Yep! He looks like my old boyfriend." Lita went off dreamily.  
Serena rolled her eyes, "What about me?"  
"What about you, Meatball head?"  
Serena stiffened at the added voice, "Go away, Chiba-baka."  
Darien walked around to her side, "And leave all the fun? You've got to   
be kidding."  
"Hi, Darien!" Ray smiled.  
"Ah... hi, Ray." He cleared his throat, "So what's all this about,   
Meatball head?"  
"Stop calling me that!" She glared up at him.  
"Man, you're testy today."  
"No, just not until you showed up."  
"What's this?" He grabbed the ticket out of Serena's hand and read the   
title, "You got a ticket to the Music Awards?" He lifted an eyebrow in   
surprise.  
"Yeah? So what? Give it back!" Serena made a swipe for it but Darien held   
it out of her reach.  
"Um, and you have to bring someone?"  
"Give it back!" She held out her hand.  
"Darien, leave her alone." Lita put her hands on her hips.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"What's that?" Darien narrowed his eyes.  
Serena's eyes went wide, "Nothing." She jumped up and grabbed the ticket,   
"We have to go! Nice arguing with you, jerk!" Serena sprinted off.  
It took Amy, Lita and Ray a few seconds to process what just happened   
before quickly saying "goodbye" and high tailed it out of there as well.  
"Talk about weird girls." Darien shook his head then smiled, "Well, I've   
done my good deed." And with that, he turned and started for his apartment.  
  
Serena ducked into an alley with the girls soon joining her.  
"Moon here." Serena opened her compact communicator.  
"There's an attack at the Tokyo fair! Hurry and I'll call the rest   
of the girls."  
"They're already hear, Luna and we're on our way!" Serena clipped it shut.  
"Let's go, ladies." Lita lifted her hand in the air, "Jupiter Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
A rainbow of colors filled the dark alley though quickly faded as their   
powers rested on them. The sailor-suited soldiers ran out of the ally and   
all the way to the Fair in less then fifteen minutes.  
  
At the scene, a large fat green youmma with a long tongue lashed out at   
the once carefree people. Men, women and children ran for cover but some   
never made it and were thrown to the ground and knocked unconscious before   
the youmma stole their energy.  
"Stop you monster!" Sailor Moon pointed defiantly at him.  
The youmma turned to see the small girl with blonde hair and a short   
skirt glaring evilly at him. He chuckled deep in his throat making a   
gurgling noise.  
"Girl. Energy." He let his long tongue loose but Sailor Moon jumped out   
of the way.  
"Ha! Is that all you've got!" Sailor Moon stepped up, "I am Sailor   
Moon, defender of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon I will   
punish you! If you haven't noticed I'm giving you a warning to beat it   
slime monster."  
The youmma laughed, "Puny thing."  
"Hey, watch it!" Sailor Mars gathered her energy, "Mars Fire Ignite!" A   
ball of flame headed for the large youmma but he disappeared before the   
fire could hit it.  
"What? Hey, what's going on here?" Sailor Mars looked left then right.  
"He can move at the speed of light." Sailor Mercury typed on her computer,   
"He's still here guys, watch out."  
All the girls remained stiff in their positions waiting for the youmma   
to reappear.  
"Ahhhhh..." the youmma managed to surprise Jupiter, hitting her in the   
back with his slime-covered tongue. Jupiter let out a scream before dropping   
and rolling to the ground.  
"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon ran over to her friend, "Are you alright?"  
Jupiter groaned, "I'm... okay..." She winced, "but my back stings."  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
The youmma barely made it out of the way but it skimmed him enough for him   
to be in some kind of pain.  
"Bad." The youmma growled, "Bad. Girl."  
"Get a new vocabulary, buddy!" Mars yelled, "Mars Fire Ignite!"  
This time the youmma went down, flames burning his sticky skin.  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars called.  
"Go, I'll be fine." Jupiter sat herself up managing to barely wince in   
the process.  
Sailor Moon nodded and ran over to the youmma, "Moon Prism-ahhh-"   
Sailor Moon fell back on her rear end screaming in fright. The youmma   
was not totally out and had enough energy to flick his tongue at her in   
defense. The tongue hit her across the face, sliding slime over her eyes   
and mouth.  
"Sailor Moon!" Ray and Mercury both ran over to their friend and leader.  
"Get it off, get it off!" Sailor Moon wiped the slime off her face but no   
matter how many times it never seemed to be enough. Sailor Moon started   
kicking her feet and making loud wailing noises.  
"Calm down, its just slime." Ray pulled her glove off and wiped the slime   
away from her eyes and mouth, "See, you're fine."  
Sailor Moon calmed down and took in deep breaths of air, trying to keep   
herself calm, "That is SOOO gross!"  
"Guys watch out!" Jupiter yelled from behind.  
The group looked behind them to see a flaming slime youmma behind them,   
the tongue ready to strike again.  
In a zap of red light a rose appeared, stunning the youmma.  
"Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask stood not too far off with another rose in his   
hand, ready for anything.  
"Thanks, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon stood up, "Moon Prism Power!"  
The youmma screamed out before falling back with a large thump and   
withering into dust.  
"Yes!" Sailor Moon jumped up and down, "We did it again, we are sooo good!"  
Sailor Jupiter made it to her feet and walked over to her friends, "I think   
I need some ice on my back." She looked at Sailor Moon, "And you need a bath."  
Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at Jupiter before smiling, "I think we   
deserve an ice cream cone with chocolate chips, cherries, whip cream-and   
oh, marshmallow's, gummy bears..."  
  
  
At the arcade, Serena stood in the bathroom sink washing her face off. It   
was a good thing Andrew wasn't at the counter like he usually was, instead   
he was helping a boy at the game machines. She didn't know how she would explain this.  
"I hate slime." The blonde girl shuddered and wiped the last remaining icky   
goo off her face.  
Then with a whirl, Serena turned to the bathroom door only to find that   
she became dizzy. Or at least she thought she was dizzy. Why is everything   
so blurry? She thought as she rubbed her eyes and blinked to try to clear   
her vision. The door looked blurred but at least she could see it. She   
opened the door and stepped out into the arcade.  
"Hello, Serena!" Andrew waved.  
His figure was blurred as well. Serena squinted her eyes, trying to see   
him better. What is going on?!  
"Hi." She blinked again then shook her head and walked over to the   
counter where she was sure her friends were sitting.  
"Hey, are you alright, Serena?" Lita asked, "You look kind of off balance."  
"I'm fine." Serena defended herself, "I'm just... a little tired,   
that's all." She rubbed her eyes again and sat down.  
"Meatball head is actually sitting next to me on purpose?"  
Startled, Serena jumped off the stool and looked left then right.   
Nothing was blurred anymore instead it was just big shades of black,   
pink and purple.  
"Ahhh... I'm hurt, Meatball head. Do you really think I'm that bad of   
company."  
"Worse." She replied still not knowing exactly where she was. She was   
starting to panick. What was happening to her? Why can't I see? Serena   
bit her lip with worry. This is just temporary. Maybe I just had too much   
sugar for breakfast.  
"Sit down, Serena. Darien's not going to bite you." Ray grabbed Serena's   
arm and placed her on the stool next to her.  
"Ah... Ray-"  
"Do you want the usual, Serena?" Andrew's voice sounded in front of her.  
Suddenly she wasn't feeling so good, "Actually, uh, I'll just have a coke."  
Silence.  
"Are you sure?" Ray asked her.  
"Yeah." Serena tried to smile.  
"Okaaay..." Andrew then went along and asked the other girls what they   
wanted.  
"Wow, you're diet has gone down? You sure you don't want a diet coke?"   
Darien laughed.  
Serena glared in his direction but went white. Her vision had no color   
anymore. Now it was just blank, black as can be. Serena's swallowed hard   
and looked away and down.  
"Are you okay? You look sick." Darien asked.  
Serena did feel sick. She couldn't see. Not at all. Should she tell her   
friends? What would they say? What are they going to do? How long was this   
going to last? Then a thought dawned on her. Oh, no! I won't be able to   
see Shoo mi at the Music Awards!  
Her face scrunched up.  
"Serena?" Darien put a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.  
"What's the matter?"  
"Nothing." She snapped all too hastily.  
Darien was a little taken a back, "Fine by me if you don't want to tell me."   
With that, he got up, "I'll see you around, Andrew."  
Andrew slid Serena her coke and lucky he touched her fingertips so she knew   
it was there. She gripped the cup and sipped the drink.  
She heard her friends talking about the Concert and the guys they would   
be taking but she was hardly taking any of it in. What was she going to do?   
She didn't want to put any problems on her friends. If she told them, they   
might not go to the concert. She didn't want them to destroy their fun   
because of her and besides if they knew, she was sure they wouldn't let  
HER go either.  
They might find out on their own though, she thought, what if they find   
out that I can't see? Suddenly she climbed off the stool, "Uh... I have to   
go guys. Chores and all, see you later!" She ran towards what she hoped was   
the front door of the arcade.  
"Okay, Serena, see you tonight!" Lita yelled.  
Serena made it to the door without any mishaps and opened it, stepping out   
into the Sunlight that she couldn't see but could feel.  
She heard cars zooming by and people bustling on both sides of her. Oh, no.   
How was she going to make it home without being run down?  
Feeling frightened and alone, Serena tried to remember which way was her   
house.  
Deciding she couldn't just stand there, she turned left and bumped into   
a garbage can. Shoot. Not good.  
She turned right and made it as far as five feet before bumping into a   
bench and bumping her knee. Serena let out a small cry and bit her lip.  
"What's going on, Serena?"  
Serena jumped and ended up landing hard on the bench, "Darien?" She looked   
left then right.  
Serena pulled back slightly when she felt Darien's hands on either side of   
her face, making her look up, "What are you doing?" She tried to move away,   
"Let go!"  
He didn't reply he only moved a hand to her chin and with the other waved   
it in front of her. She never blinked.  
"You're blind."  
"What? I am not!" She pushed him away, finally yanking her face out of his grip.  
"Don't lie to me." He seemed upset and that's what threw Serena off guard.  
Serena looked down stubbornly. He had no right bothering her like this.   
Why didn't he go away?  
"What happened? Did you walk into something?"  
"I resent that!" Serena looked up at him; well she hoped she was looking up   
at him, "I didn't run into anything, Jerk. So leave me alone!"  
"To what? Walk around Tokyo and then end up in the hospital? What an air   
head."  
Tears were starting to form in her eyes, "I can do better without you. I   
don't need any help."  
"That's why you ran into the garbage can."  
Serena bit her lip and looked away, "You're such a jerk!" She looked back   
up at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE." She stood up and walked around him.  
Darien watched her walking slowly in the wrong direction of her house.   
He sighed, shook his head and walked up to her, taking her arm, he stopped   
her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insulted you like that. Let me help."  
Serena tried to shrug his hand away but he wouldn't let go.  
"Let me help." He repeated.  
Sighing, Serena gave in, "I need to get home."  
"Fine." He moved his hand from her arm to her hand and pulled her closer   
to him, "You're going the wrong way."  
"Oh-Hey, how do you know?"  
Darien actually blushed but when he found she couldn't see him he calmed   
down, "I bump into you everyday, Meatball head; I think I would know   
what direction you come from."  
"Whatever. And stop calling me that."  
Darien led her through the crowd of people without any problems. Serena   
felt uncertain and hesitate with every step, making the progress to her   
house slower.  
"Does your parents know that you're blind?" Darien asked out of   
curiosity.  
"No. And they won't know either." Serena made a point to sound determined.  
"They should know."  
"I said NO."  
Darien was silent.  
"My friends don't know either... I don't know how I'm going to deal with   
that. Tonight we're supposed to go to the concert. What am I going to say?"  
"Tell them the truth."  
"I can't!" Serena stopped them.  
"This isn't a good place to stop, Meatball head. We're in the middle of   
a cross walk."  
Serena let Darien lead her across then stopped him once again, "If they   
find out they won't go to the concert and I'll just be a burden to them.   
I don't want to destroy their fun. I always end up doing that and I don't   
want to do it again."  
Darien looked down at her, "I doubt you're a burden."  
Serena glared forward, "They won't know. I have to find a why to go to   
the concert with them and not give away that I can't see."  
"Come on." Darien pulled her again.  
Serena walked silently beside him, thinking hard. What am I going to do?   
If I go to the concert, they'll know that I can't see. There's going to be   
so many people there and I could easily bump into them all. I know I'm a   
klutz and I could probably get away with bumping into a few people but   
several, no, they would know something was up and make us leave. Wait a   
minute. I have to bring someone or they won't let me in...   
Serena glanced up at Darien but found she couldn't see him anyway.  
"Hey, Darien..." Did she dare?  
"What?"  
Serena swallowed, "I need your help."  
"I thought you didn't want it."  
"Sorry..." She tried again, "Will you go with me to the concert?"  
This time Darien stopped them.  
"Darien?" Serena's voice sounded small and pathetic. Did she make him mad?   
Did he despise the thought of going with her to the concert?  
"You want me to go with you?"  
"Yes. I need someone to help me get around. I don't want them to know I'm   
blind and if you're there then you can lead me and make sure they don't   
find out. If you really don't want to go... maybe I could get Andrew or..."   
Or what? She didn't have any more ideas and she really didn't want to   
tell Andrew.  
"No, I'll go." He was silent for a little while but then said with a   
lighter note, "Besides, I wouldn't want my favorite Meatball head to   
drown in a sea of people. Then who else would I have to tease?"  
Serena glared at him but it wasn't sincere.  
Darien once again, started them on their journey to her home.  
"The concert is at 8:00, right?"  
Serena nodded.  
"Then I'll pick you up at 7:00."  
"Seven? Why seven? The concert doesn't start 'till eight."  
"Hey, if I'm going to be your guard for the night, I want to at least   
do something I want to do."  
"What are we going to do?" The thought of studying didn't sound good to her.  
"We'll have dinner."  
Serena was silent. Dinner? He wants to go out to eat before the concert?   
Her stomach did a little flip.  
"You have to wear formal clothes." Serena commented just so he knew.  
"I know."  
Once again, Serena lapsed into confusion. What was he thinking?  
  
Darien and Serena made it to her house and managed to pass Serena as   
"just fine". Darien went back to his apartment with a smile on his face.   
He had a date with Meatball head.  
Serena sat in her room, not knowing what to do or what to think. She   
couldn't go down stairs, her parents would find out and so would Sammy.   
She didn't want to stay here because then she would have too much time to   
dwell on Darien's strange change of direction. Wasn't going out to dinner,  
a date?  
However, in the end, she had to stay in her room and thankfully, no cat   
came to keep her company.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
-----  
  
Thanks for reading and email me! I love email! 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Blind for a Day  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: 2/4  
Rated: PG  
Email: angellady41@hotmail.com  
  
Romance is in the air, every time I look around... lalalala... okay, never   
mind but anyway, read and email! I NEED email to survive guys!  
  
---  
  
  
Darien hesitated at the door, wondering how he would approach the   
situation. He was sure Serena's Dad was home and he wasn't so sure her   
father would be thrilled about a guy taking his daughter out. Men always   
hear the story where the Dad gets his shotgun out and shoots the date   
through the heart. Darien readjusted his tie and knocked.  
The door opened and all he saw was air.  
A little puzzled he peered into the house.  
"What do you want?"  
"Huh?" Darien looked down, "Oh, hi." He gave his best smile. A short   
boy with sandy brown hair looked up at him with a scowl.  
Clearing his throat, Darien tried again, "I'm here to pick Serena up."  
"Does my Dad know about you two?" He held onto the doorknob, keeping the   
door close to his side.  
"Sammy? Who is it?" Serena's mother who had seen him bring his daughter   
home appeared, "Oh, hello, Darien." She smiled.  
"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino, I'm here to pick Serena up for the concert."  
"Oh, I'll call her down. Would you like to step inside?"  
Darien nodded and with some help from the Mother who grabbed Sammy and   
pulled him out of the way, he made it in side.  
"Be nice." Darien heard Ilene whisper to her son before jogging up the   
stairs.  
Sammy stood by the banister, staring at him with an evil eye, "My father   
has a 22 shot gun."  
Darien swallowed hard, "That's nice."  
  
  
  
"I have no idea what I look like!" Serena complained, "I could look like   
a trash can for all I know."  
"You look beautiful, Serena, but... you missed a strand of hair." She felt   
her Mother fix her hair then hear her step back, "Beautiful. He's a nice   
young man. I hope you have a good time."  
Serena smiled and blushed a little, "Thanks Mom."  
"Uh... dear, what did you do to your room?"  
"I'll clean it up, later, I promise."  
Serena took a step forward and was grateful when she felt the smooth texture   
of her dresser. Knowing where the dresser was she easily made it to the door   
and down the stairs.  
Darien let out a thankful sigh of relief when he saw Serena descend the   
stairs with slow steps. She held onto the banister and took careful step   
by careful step. He thought she looked gorgeous, sweet and verable.  
When she reached the bottom he quickly walked over to her side to slide her   
arm into his, "You look beautiful." He whispered. Serena blushed and ducked   
her head.  
"Yuck! You guys make me sick." Sammy stuck his tongue out.  
Darien moved Serena to the door. The sooner they got of out this house   
the better, he thought.  
"What time do I need her back?" Darien asked when Ilene appeared again.  
"Eleven-thirty," She smiled, "if you're any later I'm afraid Ken would   
freak."  
"Thanks Mom. Goodnight."  
Darien nodded towards Ilene then cleared his throat when Sammy gave him an   
evil look. Nice kid.  
He opened the door and led her out to his car.  
"You have a nice family."  
"Yeah, except for my brother."  
Darien decided not to comment on that.  
  
The drive to the restaurant felt like hours to Serena. She couldn't see   
the city lights or the inside of the car at all. If it weren't for the sound   
of Darien's clothes rubbing together when he moved the steering wheel, she   
would doubt he was even there.  
The car finally stopped as well as the engine. Serena started feeling   
nervous again. Were they here? How was she going to handle being in front   
of people? For goodness sakes, she stayed in her room all day hiding from   
her family and now she was going to have to be active in front of a whole   
crowd of people.  
"I'll be back." She heard Darien say before opening his door. The door   
shut behind him with a loud click making Serena jump and rub her hands   
together, "Calm down... this night won't be that long."  
Her door opened and she felt Darien's hand cover hers, "Malady, may   
I help you?"  
Serena smiled at his gentle manor and gave him her hand. He helped   
her out, making sure she didn't bump her head and shut the door behind her.  
"Where are we?" Serena felt Darien leave her for a second before linking   
her arm through his again.  
"At the Romano Café. You'll like it."  
Serena never heard of the restaurant before but let Darien lead her   
inside anyway. She had to trust him tonight.  
After talking to a waiter, they were both seated. Serena was glad   
that once they were sitting she didn't have to go anywhere or run   
into anyone.  
"May I take your order?"  
Serena bit her lip.  
"We'll have two Spletia Brono's and two glasses of cherry jubilee."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yes." The waiter left.  
Serena sighed, "Thank you."  
Darien smiled, "Anything I can do for the lady."  
"Uh... Darien?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What is a Spletia... uh... whatever?"  
Darien chuckled, "Spaghetti, Meatballs and Vegetables."  
Serena's eyes widened then a blush covered her cheeks.  
Darien smiled to himself and took a sip of the water already at their   
service.  
Serena found a napkin on the side on the table and pulled it into her   
lap, "I feel so odd and out of place. I wish I could see."  
"If you could see anything right now, what would you want to see?"  
"Shoo mi."  
"Excuse me?"  
"He's playing at the Music Awards tonight. I bet he wins!" Serena smiled   
then frowned, "But I won't be able to see him."  
"Shoo mi, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"So you have a crush on this guy?"  
Serena blushed, "Sort of."  
"What's so great about him?" Darien was starting to feel discouraged.   
Maybe taking her out wasn't such a good idea if she liked some one else.  
"Well, he's... he has a wonderful voice, he's tall, has blue eyes, and   
a really nice guy!"  
"Have you met him before?"  
"No." Serena frowned, "Are you trying to insult me again?"  
"No... I was just wondering why you like the guy so much if you've never   
met him. Usually you don't like a guy until you see his personality."  
"I've seen it!"  
"On TV?"  
"Ye-hey! That's unfair! You're making me sound like an air head." Serena   
was starting to feel frustrated and self-conscious. She already knew he   
didn't think much of her but did he have to point out all the little things   
that make her different from him?  
Darien watched her face screw up. No, this isn't the way the night was   
supposed to turn out. He was supposed to make her smile.  
"I'm sorry, Serena. If you really like this guy then that's your own   
personal life."  
"Right." Serena quickly responded but heart her wasn't into it. The way   
he said it made her hold back any and all forgiveness for being a jerk   
just seconds ago.  
That hadn't worked. She was still frowning. He looked around for an answer   
to his problem and found it, "Serena, would you like to dance?"  
"Huh... no... I..." She started twisting the napkin in her lap, "...   
I don't feel like dancing."  
"Please?"  
Serena swallowed, "Al...alright." Why was she doing this? He just insulted   
her and now he was asking her to dance? She was going to dance without   
seeing! Serena panicked, "I don't know... why don't we just sit here and   
talk?"  
Darien already stood up and was now by her side. He took her hand out of   
her lap and gently pulled her to a standing position, "Just hold onto me."  
Serena stayed close to his side as he led her to the dance floor. She   
really did not want to bump into someone before they made it there.   
Darien stopped and took her other hand, placing it on his shoulder while   
with the other he gripped it tighter.  
Serena inhaled sharply as Darien slid his hand across her back and pulled   
her against him. This... was... different, she thought to herself as he began   
to move slowly to the beat.  
  
--  
  
When I think back on these times   
And the dreams we left behind   
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed   
To get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days   
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
--  
  
Serena loved the lyrics. She felt they read her heart and past her words   
around the room for all to hear. She wondered if Darien knew how grateful   
she was for him taking his time to be with her and guide her around every-  
where. He didn't have to be here with her right now but he was and that made   
all the difference.  
  
--  
  
In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there will always be a place for you  
For all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
--  
  
Darien pulled her closer to him. He could hardly get enough of her. Her   
scent was driving him insane and the way she swayed with him... if they   
didn't sit down right now he had a feeling he wasn't going to end this   
dance without kissing her breath away.  
  
--  
  
Well you showed me how to feel  
Feel the sky was in my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
--  
  
Serena felt Darien's hand slide up her back, making her shiver, until his   
hand ended up in her hair. She felt his fingers play with her hair and every   
now and then brush her neck. What was he doing?!  
She didn't dare look up at him, afraid of what he would see in her   
expression. Did he know what he was doing to her?  
  
--   
  
In my dreams, I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart, there will always be a place for you  
For all my life, I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
--  
  
"Serena..." He whispered huskily into her ear, his warm breath brushing   
the locks of hair near her ear.  
"Hum...?" Her heart was beating so fast. The little things he did with   
his fingers were making it hard for her to breath.  
"Can I..." She felt his hand move from her hair to her chin. He lifted her   
face up towards him, "Can I ki-"  
All of a sudden, Darien was gone from her grasp as she felt him lean off   
and fall at her side.  
"Darien?" She held her hand out, trying to find him.  
Darien groaned from his position. A little kid with ugly brown trousers ran   
into him and hit him in the back of his knee with a spoon.  
"Darien?" He heard the fear in Serena's voice and quickly reached up   
and touched her hand so she knew where he was.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He stood up and dusted his suit pants off, "Let's sit down?"  
Serena quickly nodded and let him lead her back to the table. The song   
ended without hardly a thought from the couple.  
"Are you sure you're fine?" Serena didn't know what else to say. They   
were about to... about to what? She mentally shook her head. What had   
happened?  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
Serena nodded again feeling uncomfortable.  
"Serena?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'll be right back."  
Serena sat back in her chair with some disappointment. She thought he'd   
say something about what happened on the dance floor, not that anything   
really happened but she did want him to explain his behavior. Another   
shiver went down her spine at the memory of his hand playing with her   
hair and then whispering "Serena..." so gently she could swear it was   
just for her.  
Serena sighed and closed her eyes.  
"You're order, madam."  
Serena's eyes shot open but found she couldn't see the waiter.  
"Huh... thank you."  
She heard the almost soundless clatter of the plates hitting the table   
before the waiter went away.  
Hesitantly she searched for her fork. The food smelled delicious and since   
she didn't eat that ice cream she was going to have earlier that day, she   
was even more hungry then usual. She finally found her fork and did her best   
to make it on the plate. It took a couple tries but she was happy when   
it finally dug into the spaghetti.  
"Looks like you're doing pretty good all by yourself." She heard Darien   
sit down in front of her.  
"Uhm..." She smiled with the wonderful food in her mouth. She swallowed   
and looked down at her plate, "Darien?"  
"Um?"  
"You didn't have to take me here. Why did you?"  
Darien stopped his fork from entering his mouth and places it down gently   
on his plate. He thought she might ask something like that. He had treated   
her pretty badly until this afternoon. Of course, she would be curious.  
"Can we be friends?"  
Silence.  
Darien bit her lip and continued, "I mean, I know I've been a jerk but   
I... want to be your friend, Serena. I never meant to hurt you literally   
it was just the only way I knew to get your attention and..."  
"I would like that."  
"...I just don't know how to- what?"  
"I would like to be your friend, Darien... just as long as you don't call   
me Meatball head." She wrinkled her nose.  
Darien smiled, "Oh...? I like that name."  
"I don't!"  
Darien shook his head, "Fine... but that only means I have to come up   
with something else."  
Serena didn't know if he was joking or not so, she didn't say anything   
about it.  
Darien looked down at him plate, "I love spaghetti and meatballs."  
In relation to that comment Serena threw her napkin at him, which   
amazingly hit him right in the face.  
Darien laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it."  
"You better, Mister."  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
---  
  
Ahhh... ::Marie stretches:: that's the end of that chapter. Short, ne?   
But hey, you can't always expect lots of pages in one chapter? Haven't   
you ever heard the saying more is less? ::Marie dogges tomato's::   
I guess not.  
  
Thank's for read'in! 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Blind for a Day  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: 3/4  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
With dinner over Darien opened the car door for Serena and lead her in,   
making sure her head didn't bump the frame of the door.  
Darien walked around the other side of the door and slipped inside,   
"Now for the hard part."  
Serena let out a loud sigh, "This isn't going to work. I barely made   
it around the restaurant."  
Darien's hand resting on hers, startling her. She looked down but only   
drew a blank.  
"You did great and with my help, your friends won't even know the   
difference."  
Serena bit her lip. The feel of his warm hand on hers set warm waves   
throughout her body. Did he know he was making her feel this way? His   
hand moved away. She heard him starting the car.  
She let out a breath of air and shook her head.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Darien stopped the car and unbuckled his seatbelt.   
He paused and openly stared at the girl sitting next to him. She had her   
mouth drawn in a tight line as she stared out into darkness. Her eyes were   
open but they looked dull. His heart constricted. No one like Serena should   
ever have to go without sight.  
Darien opened his door and walked around, opening her door as well. As soon   
as she was standing beside him, he linked her arm into his and leaned   
towards her, "Look strait ahead and smile."  
"That would look funny." Her nose wrinkled up, "No one smiles non-  
stop."  
Darien chuckled, "I guess you're right but do something other than   
stare blankly."  
Serena tried to glare at him but it was hard to tell exactly which   
direction his face was turned.  
Darien led her around cars and up to the entryway where a man stood   
collection tickets. Darien pulled a ticket out of his pocket and handed   
it to the man.  
"Thank you, sire, you may go in."  
When they were inside Serena asked, "How did you do that? I didn't give   
you the ticket?"  
"I have one of my own."  
"YOU bought a ticket?!" Serena shrieked.  
"Shhh..." He patted her hand as he looked around for Serena's friends,   
"I bought it the day before you did."  
Serena's mouth fell open.  
"Your friends are coming."  
"And you were teasing me about it!" Serena hissed with annoyance.  
"Shh..."  
"Serena!" Lita called just before skipping up to her. Ray and Amy   
followed their brown haired friend with more grace.  
"Hi, Lita." Serena smiled, "Sorry we're late."  
"You brought Darien?!" Ray asked, baffled.  
Serena blushed lightly when Lita gently elbowed her in the side.  
"Just because we fight all the time doesn't mean we can't be nice to   
each other once in a while."  
Ray lifted an eyebrow.  
"Hi, Amy." Darien greeted the blue haired girl standing next to him.   
She looked up at him for the first time and blushed, "Hi."  
Serena wanted to know if they had dates as well but she didn't dare   
ask considering that, their dates might be standing behind them without   
her knowing.  
"We better go sit down. Ken is saving our seats." Lita led the way.   
Darien followed with Serena at his side.  
"Did you think they noticed?" Serena leaned over and whispered.  
"I don't think they have the slightest clue." He leaned over and whispered   
back.  
  
Ray looked back just in time to see the two leaning towards each other.   
What was going on between those two? One day they're fight and the next...   
they were romantically involved? Something didn't fit.  
  
They entered the theater where thousands of people were talking excitedly.   
Lita led them down the red carpet to their row and let them in before   
sitting down next to Ken.  
"One more over..." He whispered.  
Serena sat down and smoothed out her dress. She looked out to where she   
knew the stage was. She wasn't going to be able to see, she would only be   
able to hear. Serena bit her lip, feeling alone and tired all of a sudden.  
Darien took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. Why was he being   
so nice to her? She knew he wanted to be friends but... she didn't   
understand how he could come to care for her so much in such a short   
amount of time.  
"This is sooo exciting!" Lita whispered into Serena's ear, "I've never   
been to a music contest."  
"So you brought Ken after all?"  
"Yep. But you know we're just-" She stopped.  
"Lita?"  
"Uh..." Lita stuttered.   
"Lita?" She asked again.  
Darien looked over and had to hold back a smile. Ken had his "best   
friend's" hand in his own, stroking it gently while Lita didn't dare but   
look ahead with a nervous look on her face. It was obvious that the girl   
hadn't had this kind of attention from her "friend" before.  
"Lit-"  
"Shhh..." Darien whispered, "The show will start soon."  
Serena looked in his direction a little confused. Why had Lita stopped   
like that? However, Darien was right. The lights went out unknown to her   
and the music started just before a man called out, "Heeeello! And welcome   
to the Tokyo Music Awards!"  
The crowd cheered.  
Serena bit her lip and tried to relax. It was so weird not being able to   
see. Loud music started to blast and soon the smooth sound of Shoo mi. It   
was a soft song, a song she remembered listening to on the radio.  
  
Bright light almost blinding,  
Black night still there, shining,  
I can't stop, keep on climbing,  
Looking for what I knew.  
Had a friend, she once told me,  
"You got love, you ain't lonely,"  
Now she's gone and left me only  
Looking for what I knew.  
  
  
Finally, falling into the music, Serena let herself forget that she was   
blind and listened to the lyrics.  
  
  
Mmm, I'm telling you now,  
The greatest thing you ever can do now,  
Is trade a smile with someone who's blue now,  
It's very easy just.  
  
Met a man on the roadside crying,  
Without a friend, there's no denying,  
You're incomplete, they'll be no finding  
Looking for what you knew.  
  
So anytime somebody needs you,  
Don't let them down, altho' it grieves you,  
Some day you'll need someone like they do,  
Looking for what you knew.  
  
Mmm, I'm telling you now,  
The greatest thing you ever can do now,  
Is trade a smile with someone who's blue now,  
It's very easy just...ooh, yeah  
  
For some reason the song kind of reminded her of how Darien was acting   
towards her today. He was kind and she knew he had smiled a few times   
because she could hear him laugh and he seemed very gentle and understanding,  
it was weird for Darien to be that way.  
  
The crowd around her cheered and whistled. Serena clapped along with them   
but was surprised of the lack of enthusiasm her friend Lita had. Usually,   
Lita would whistle sound and clear and clap extremely loud but she was   
strangely silent next to her. Not wanting to look incredible stupid she   
leaned towards Darien, "What's wrong with Lita? She's really quiet   
tonight."  
  
Darien glanced over Serena to find Lita and Ken staring at each other.   
The world around them just didn't seem to exist for them. He smiled and   
leaned towards Serena, whispering, "She's too busy watching her best   
friend."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Too busy? This is Shoo mi, we're talking about!"   
Serena whispered back, curiously.  
  
"Well, I guess Shoo mi didn't meet up to her expectations."  
  
Serena leaned back in her chair to think about that. 'How odd, wait a   
minute. Best friend? Ken? Hmmm... I was starting to think there was   
something between them! How cool is that! Oooo... now I really wish I   
could see.'  
  
Three more songs past, each of them classics and equally good, the   
crowd cheered and whistled and finally on the third song Serena heard   
Lita clap her hands after the song.  
  
"This is so cool! Thank you, Darien." Serena smiled and continued to clap   
her hands.  
"You're welco-"  
  
Suddenly, Darien was cut off by a loud blast above their heads Glass   
shattered everywhere and people began to scatter. Darien grabbed Serena   
just before another blast accured, pulling her to the floor with him.   
Serena panicked, without her sight she felt like a blind man without   
his dog. She vaguely noted that she was on top of Darien and on the floor   
but at the moment, that didn't bother her, it was the sounds of   
glass shattering, people screaming and her scouts yelling at her.   
She wasn't sure what she was saying but she knew she couldn't move,   
not without Darien.  
  
"What is it? What's happening?" Serena whispered frantically into Darien's   
ear.  
  
"There's yamma's. We have to get to safety."  
  
Serena bit her lip. She couldn't leave her scouts. How was she going   
to transform with Darien here and how was she going to fight with him   
NOT there. Closing her eyes tightly, she wished the world away. She had   
to make a choice and she didn't know which one would be the best. If she   
did transform, Darien would know who she was and he 'would' have to help   
her fight the yamma somehow, she couldn't do it without her sight and if   
she didn't transform, innocent people could get hurt and her scouts might   
\not be able to destroy the yamma without her.  
  
"Serena, Serena, we need to move. We can't stay here." Darien shook her   
gently, "Can you here me, Serena."  
  
"Can I trust you?" Serena lifted her head and stared into blackness,   
"I need to do something but I'm going to need you're help."  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Blind for a Day  
Author: Marie J.W.  
Chapter: 4/4  
Rated: PG  
Email: mariejwchan@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Darien stared at her serious face with confusion. What was she talking about?   
He had to get her out of there so he could help the scouts. Already all four   
of them were out battling the two yamma's that had appeared.  
  
"Can I trust you?"  
  
"Of course you can. Why are you asking me that at a time like this?" He   
yelled over the noise of Mars loud attacks of fire.  
  
"This is why." Darien watched with curiosity as she reached for her broach   
and yelled the words, "Moon Prism Power!" A burst of light surrounded her   
and shown onto him, blinding him. He held up his arm to keep the light   
from touching his eyes. He felt Serena's body weight lift and then just   
as the light faded she came crashing down on him once again.  
Blinking, his eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting once again and   
what he saw shocked him. In the place of Serena was Sailor Moon.  
  
"I need you to help me, I can't fight the yoamma's on my own, not   
\without sight."  
  
Everything suddenly dawned on him and he felt dizzy from the sensation.   
Serena was Sailor Moon. He stared at her for a long time.  
  
"Darien? Darien? Are you all right? Please, I need you to help me."   
Sailor Moon practically begged. She couldn't see him but he was   
mysteriously silent. She bit her lip in worry. Had it really been   
that bad of a shock? Was he disappointed that Sailor Moon, Tokyo's   
Heroin was the klutzy Serena Tsukino.  
  
"Okay." She felt him breath beneath her. He moved her body and they both   
stood up. Sailor Moon felt something fly past her head and she   
quickly clung to Darien's tuxedo jacket.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The yamma's can fly."  
  
"Oh, great. That's just what I need." Sailor Moon tried to look around   
but everything was void. 'Arg, this is so frustrating.'  
  
"Sailor Moon, get your butt over here!" Mars yelled, "They're like big   
flies!"  
  
Darien put his hands on her shoulders and faced her towards on of the   
yamma's, "He's right in front of you about 20 feet off the ground."  
  
The yamma suddenly spotted them. Darien stepped away from Sailor Moon   
just in time to transform into Tuxedo Mask without the other scouts noticing   
and quickly threw a rose at the yamma, paralyzing him in mid air.   
Sailor Moon threw he disk'is at the yamma, hitting it squarely in the side.   
The yamma barreled over, screaming, "You'll pay for that!"  
  
It came flying towards them with surprising speed.  
  
"Ops, I think I missed."  
  
"Yeah, you did." Tuxedo Mask quickly pulled Sailor Moon down just in   
time for their heads to miss the bottom of the flat the yamma was flying on.  
  
Sailor Moon felt a swoosh of air above her head and breathed a sigh of   
relief, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"What's the matter with you? Get over here." Mars once again yelled.   
"Hey, watch it buddy! That's my hair you almost sindged!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask sighed. Now what? Sailor Moon/Serena was having enough   
trouble as it was... "Okay, let's try this again." He wasn't sure what   
he was doing, he just hopped it worked, "Get our tiara ready."  
  
Sailor Moon took her tiara from her forehead and was surprised by   
Tuxedo Mask's hand on the back of her hand. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to lead you."  
  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath, "Okay."  
  
Tuxedo Mask watched the youmma swoop around and finally come into   
frontal view, "Okay, now!"  
  
Sailor Moon, with Tuxedo Mask's direction threw the tiara and was   
rewarded by the piercing scream and a loud crash.  
  
"Go girl!" Sailor Jupiter yelled before letting out a "hi ya" as she   
kicked a youmma in the stomach.   
  
"One more youmma to go. Ready?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
He waited once again and then directed her hand in the right direction.   
The tiara went right over the youmma's head as he ducked.  
  
"Dang!" Tuxedo Mask whispered, "Let's try this again."  
  
The next time it worked. The tiara went strait through his stomach,   
cutting him in half before he disintegrated.  
  
"Yes!" Sailor Moon jumped up and down before turning around and   
hugging the masked man behind her.  
  
Tuxedo Mask hugged her back. It was amazing what two could do.  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
"You're welcome, Meatball head."  
  
Suddenly Sailor Moon tensed in his arms. What was wrong? She looked   
up at him even though her eyes could not see. Sailor Moon lifted her   
hand and ran her fingers over his face, touching his white mask.   
She gasped.  
Darien bit his lip and held her tighter against him. She knew.  
  
"Serena, I..."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask hesitated but responded, "...yes."  
  
"How? When? I... I don't understand. You were HIM the whole time?" She tried   
to move away from Darien but he wouldn't let go, he only tightened his   
arms around her.  
  
The other scouts were too busy looking for their dates, which they totally   
left Serena to the mercy of Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon struggled again but   
then gave up when his arms didn't budge.  
  
Now Tuxedo Mask AND Darien knew who she was... there was no running away   
from Sailor Moon being Serena Tsukino. Now, Darien and Tuxedo Mask would   
both discard her... She whimpered. 'What a nightmare.'  
  
"I'm sorry that it is such a disappointment." Darien rested his cheek on   
her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Sailor Moon's head swung in confusion. 'What is he talking about? Isn't   
he disappointed in me? Why would I be disappointed in him?' She lifted her   
head, making Darien look her in the eyes, "I'm not disappointed in you...   
I'm disappointed in me... I just..."  
  
"Shhhh... no..." He smiled, "you're not a disappointment either Serena.   
It's amazing that you could be Sailor Moon. You have a strength that I   
wish I had... a love that I wish I had for the people of earth. I'm glad   
you're Sailor Moon. The earth could not have a better Heroin."  
  
"Really? You're not saying that just because you know I could cut you in   
half or anything, right?"  
  
Tuxedo Mask laughed and shook his head but then remembering she couldn't   
see voiced his opinion, "No."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The two stood in each other's arms, wondering what to do or say next. Both   
were thinking something similar but didn't know if they should voice   
their opinions. Sailor Moon wished above anything that she could see his   
face. She hadn't seen that cocky smile of his in so long and she just wish   
she could see the look in his eyes.  
Darien on the other hand only wished he could tell her what she meant to   
him now, how she had changed his life and how much he loved her.  
  
"Darien?" Serena's voice was low and could be barely heard over the rustling   
of people trying to get up from the floor.  
  
"I don't need words." Darien quickly decided. He took her chin his hand   
and lifted her lips to his before suddenly placing his lips on her soft   
ones. She inhaled sharply before leaning further into him. Darien let out   
a little moan before slowly deepening the kiss. Serena's hand snuck up   
around his neck and began to play with his hair as he pulled her closer   
to him.  
  
'Wow, can he kiss!' Serena sighed and kissed him back as well as she knew   
how.  
  
Suddenly the world of bliss crashed around them as a loud demanding   
voice punctured the air, "WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"  
  
Serena pulled away, opened her eyes and turned towards the voice to see   
a blurry image slowly becoming more pronounced. Serena blinked, then   
blinked again before her sight suddenly came back into full focus. She   
stared at Ray, Lita and Amy who stood about 20 feet away at the end of   
the row of seats.  
  
"Ray?" Serena was amazed. She could see!  
  
Ray just glared, "Why didn't you tell us! I bet the two of you have been   
playing with us the whole time!"  
  
"What?" Serena turned back to Darien to find his mask gone and also his cap,   
he was back in civilian form and now that she noticed, so was she.  
  
"Serena?" He looked down at her hard.  
  
"I can see." She whispered.  
  
"You can?"  
  
"I can!" Serena jumped into his arms once again screaming, "I can see!   
I can see!"  
  
The scouts exchanged looks.  
  
Serena pulled away and looked up into Darien's eyes. His dark blue sincere   
eyes that she now absolutely loved.  
  
"I love you." She whispered.  
  
Darien's breath caught at the simple words she expressed.  
  
"Oh, I love you." Once again, he caught her lips in a kiss leaving the scouts   
to gawk at the two lovers.  
  
-----  
  
"Is it me, or did we miss out on something big here?" Lita asked the two   
other scouts.  
  
Ray rolled her eyes and knocked Lita upside the head, "OF COURSE WE   
MISSED SOMETHING! They're kissing for goodness sakes!"  
  
"Not a bad idea." Ken came up behind Lita and linked his arms around   
her shoulders, "Not a bad idea at all."  
  
Lita blushed madly and tried to ignore the feeling of Ken's chest   
pressed against her back and the stares from her two friends.  
  
"Hehe... really...?"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
